


Double trouble

by midnightbaby98



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Mute Oz, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathic Oz, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: Scott sees Damien and Oz sneaking into a bathroom after hours, what fun will await him when he joins them?





	1. Chapter 1

Having just finished practice for the evening, Scott was heading back through the halls to collect his things from his locker. The werewolf was humming a short repetitive tune to himself as he walked. He was swinging his bag over his shoulder when a voice drifting down the hall caught his ear.

"Oz... Baby... come on, we'll be quick... No one's even here this late" Damien was crooning softly, there was a pause in which Scott assumed Oz was signing his reply, "Wonderful... I promise we'll be quick, baby... I'll even do that thing you like..."

Looking up the corridor Scott could see the demon dragging his boyfriend towards the bathrooms. Frowning a little he headed in the same direction, he was pretty sure that Oz would be perfectly safe with Damien, Well... safe-ish, but he couldn't understand what they were doing in the building so late.

Passing the bathroom he paused, ears twitching at the sounds that came from inside. A soft high pitched whine that seemed to echo through his skull made his frown deepen, it was similar noise he'd come to associate with a stressed out Oz. Concerned about his friend he slowly eased the door open.

The Fearling was lent against the wall, head tipped back and mouth open in a silent moan, well except for the telepathic whines that echoed through the werewolf's skull. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry as he took in the whole picture. Damien was knelt between his boyfriend's legs head bobbing rapidly, after a few moments Damien pulled back with an audible pop.

-Please, Damien... Fuck...- Oz signed down at him before his hands stilled, finally noticing the werewolf in the doorway.

"What baby?" The demon asked softly, as the other's hands stilled. Oz simply pointed at the door.

Scott swallowed again, rooted in the spot, figuratively not literally as could sometimes happen at this school.

"I see we have company..." Damien chuckled "... Come closer we don't bi-... Well, Oz doesn't bite" he grinned.

"I thought... I thought Oz was... Was in trouble" he stammered a little, squirming slightly. His shorts were doing nothing to hide the erection that had been growing ever since he walked in. 

-Nope- Oz signed with a grin, -No trouble, Why not join us-

Scott nodded slowly, slowly shuffling forwards towards the pair.

"That's it big boy" Damien grinned as he moved closer. A soft groan echoed through his mind, taking a moment before he realized it must have come from Oz.

 

"you... you erm actually want me to join in?" Scott mumbled, tail wagging behind him despite his nerves. Oz nodded eagerly before Damien spoke up again.

"Sure do big boy, Oz has been asking for a sandwich for a while" He wiggled his eyebrows, which seemed slightly unnecessary considering Oz currently had his pants around his ankles, cock hard against his stomach.

"Yes!" Scott growled softly, tail speeding up at the idea. Damien was on him in a moment, pulling him in for a rough kiss. The demon eagerly tugged the werewolf's shirt out of the way, He quickly stripped the werewolf down, fingers wrapping around his cock.

"Fuck... you really are big" He grinned, stroking him slowly.

Oz was watching the pair lips parted as he slowly worked a finger into himself, rocking it slowly. Letting out a low groan into his partners' minds they finally glanced up at him.

Scott let out a pleased growl at the sight, causing Damiens grin to grow. "You wanna fuck him, big boy?"

The werewolf's eyes went wide and he nodded eagerly "Yes... please... Is that alright with you Oz?" He groaned as Damien continued the attention to his cock.

-Of course big boy- Oz mimicked Damien a little. Only this time he didn't sign, hand busy elsewhere he instead spoke directly into their minds, voice soft and fleeting, like the shadows that seemed to make him up. Turning around Oz lent against the wall, parting his cheeks in an invitation to the werewolf. 

Damien grinned as he moved back from Scott a little, "Look at that, all ready for you big boy." The demon crooned as Scott moved closer, lining himself up with the waiting hole. As Scott nudged at his entrance Oz pushed back, moaning happily into their minds, a noise that was echoed by the werewolf. 

"There we go" Damien let out a low chuckle as he moved behind Scott, slipping his own cock out of his pants with a soft sigh. "Now... Want me to fuck you while you fuck Oz?" He cooed in his ear.

"You can... Fuck he feels so good... Fuck you can do that?" He moaned happily, turning back to look at the demon. "Please... Yes please!" he growled happily

Grabbing the vial of lube from his pocket Damien slowly began to prepare Scott, causing the jock to rock into Oz with each thrust of his fingers, earning various pleasured cries from the pair.

"Good... So good..." Scott panted, tail still wagging eagerly even as Damien held it out the way. "Please... please... please fuck me already!" he begged sweetly.

Damien chuckled softly as he lined himself up, obliging the begging with a slow thrust of his hips. Digging his nails into the flesh on Scott's hips he began to thrust slowly, moving him with each thrust.

-Yes... Yes... He's so big.. So good- Oz whined into their minds, He was close from the various attentions he'd been receiving and by the sounds of the pants and growls in his ear Scott wasn't far behind.

Damian bit his lip, moaning softly as he sped up, watching as his boyfriend finally came undone. Oz's hands scrabbling at the wall as the moans in their minds grew louder, before he finally came, spurting cum across his belly and the wall.

"Fuck... So... so... good!" Scott howled as the sensation as Oz's orgasm sent him over the edge. Damien continued to rock his hips, thrusting into the howling werewolf a few more times until he followed, groaning happily as he came.

After a few moments, in which the trio panted into the otherwise silent bathroom, Damien pulled out from Scott, who in turn pulled back from Oz, goofy grin locked on his lips. Damien chuckled a little, pressing a kiss to Oz's cheek, "Now, how about we go set that fire we planned... You gonna join us, Scott? If not I'd get out of burning range"


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a few days since the encounter in the bathroom and Scott couldn't help the slight blush that rose to his cheeks whenever he caught their eyes in class. It was worse when they met in the corridor. Damien would smirk and wink at him while Oz would brush up against him, feather-light touches that lingered too long but vanished too soon, leaving Scott flushed and wagging his tail. 

The werewolf was growing increasingly more frustrated with the teasing from the pair, between practice and a house full of siblings and cousins at home, the teasing was leaving him even more pent-up than usual. Which for a werewolf just coming out of puberty was pent-up indeed. 

After one lunchtime in which they'd descended upon him simultaneously, Oz running his hands across Scott's arm as they'd been talking and Damien running his tongue over his sharp teeth with a sinful smirk, the werewolf had hurried off, ditching class to hide away in the bathroom. 

Coincidentally the nearest bathroom happened to be the same one in which he'd shagged the delightful Oz against the wall only days earlier. That memory alone made his cock harden further in his shorts. Shutting himself away in a stall the werewolf groaned softly as he freed his cock from the tight shorts, wrapping his fingers around it with a muffled whine. All the teasing had made him desperate over the past few days and he'd finally reached his breaking point.

Leaning his head against the cool stall wall he slowly began to pump his cock, biting his lip to hold in his moans and whines. Too distracted in his need he didn't notice as the door creaked open, only snapped out of his thoughts when Damien spoke up.

"I thought he'd break sooner too Oz" he chuckled, "Come on out big boy, we want to play with you too" he cooed to the closed door. 

Scott whined a little, turning to slide the bolt open. Looking at Damien with another desperate whine. "You've been teasing me on purpose?" he asked softly, drawing another chuckle from the demon.

Oz nodded, lips parting into a grin. -Wanted to see how long you'd last, you did better than we thought.- His tongue, as pitch black as the rest of him, flicked across his lips. -How about we make up for that?- He signed before kneeling down eagerly wrapping his lips around Scott's cock.

The werewolf tipped his head back, letting out a small howl of pleasure before Damien kissed him roughly to shut him up. Pulling back once he finally felt him quieten the Demon nipped and kissed along his jaw and down his neck, sharp teeth drawing small droplets of blood that only increased the pleasured noises coming from the jock. 

"You're a good boy for us Scott" He cooed, watching as the werewolf's tail began to wag happily at the praise. "And Oz looks so pretty with his mouth around your cock doesn't he?" He asked, causing Scott to nod eagerly. 

"yes... oh god yes... he looks so good... feels so good" he panted, already getting close due to how pent up the teasing had gotten him. 

The praise only spurred Oz on, the Fearling bobbing his head eagerly. Damien watched the pair with a smile, leaning against the stall as he cooed sweet praises and dirty promises into the werewolf's ear. 

The combination of the talented mouth around his cock and the whispered promises in his ear finally send the werewolf over the edge, howling as he spilt into Oz's mouth. He pulled back with a smile, licking him clean before standing up and neatening his cardigan. 

-Better now big boy?- He signed with a grin.

"Much." The werewolf sighed happily, causing Damien to chuckle a little.

"Come on Oz, we'll get caught if we lurk any longer, He can fuck you again later." he smiled, eyes lit with dark promises.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the pair had left him in the bathroom Scott had been unable to focus on anything other than the Demons purred promises. Having managed to push it to the back of his mind during practice it all came rushing back when he exited the locker room to see Damien waiting for him, straddling his bike with a confident grin. 

"Finally got her back" he chuckled, holding out a spare helmet towards him. " Oz is already at mine and my dads are off on some second honeymoon in the second rings of hell or somewhere... anyway doesn't matter where they are, either way, it's a free house if you want to join us for some more... fun" he wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

Scott grinned, grabbing the helmet and hopping on the bike behind him. "How could I possibly say no" he chuckled, securing it in place before Damien kicked the bike into life. Scott howled happily as they raced away from the school, the speed of the bike exhilarating. 

Once they'd arrived Scott followed the demon into a building that could only be described as an obsidian palace. As Scott looked around in awe at the extravagant building Damien slowly led him up the stairs to his rooms. "Come on, Oz is waiting for us" He chuckled, smirking at him. 

Waiting turned out to be an understatement, as they pushed open the door to Damien's room, Oz was kneeling in full view of the door, hands bound behind his back and cock hard against his stomach. He let out a low whine that echoes through their minds and only then did Scott notice the soft buzzing sound that radiated from the Fearling, trembling as the toy inside him buzzed against his prostate. 

"Told you I wouldn't take too long, baby" Damien cooed to him, bending down to kiss him sweetly. Helping him up to his feet he carefully slid the toy out of Oz. "You're doing so well for me baby, think you're nice and ready for Scott now?" he cooed. At Oz's eager nod the demon glanced over at him, "There we go big boy, you heard him... well saw him... Time to fill up that pretty little ass." 

Damien sat down on the bed as he undid his own pants, slipping his cock out before undoing the bindings that held Oz's hands out the way. "Here we go baby, put those pretty little lips to use while Scott fucks you" He chuckled as Oz complied eagerly, wrapping his lips around him and beginning to bob his head while Scott quickly tugged his shorts out the way lining up with the Fearling's slick hole. 

Scott groaned happily, the noise echoing the one that fell from Damien's lips as he slowly sunk into the smaller male between them. "Fuck... how is he so tight..." the werewolf moaned, holding onto him as he slowly rocked his hips. 

Damien chuckled, meeting Scott's eyes with a grin "Isn't he... Your mouth is just as sinful, baby" he cooed down to Oz, who in return for the praise let out a needy moan into their minds, doubling his effort on Damien's cock as he rocked his hips back against Scott. 

The werewolf gasped a little, before matching Oz's pace with a low growl, skin slapping against the other male's shadow form. The increased pace drew more noises from Oz, louder and more desperate as they echoed inside the other's minds. 

"Oh don't worry, he won't break easily Scott" Damien grinned, " In fact, he loves the roughness." he purred, tangling his own hands into Oz's hair as he began to rock his hips up into the others relaxed mouth and throat. 

-Yes... Yes! Please... please don't stop... feel so good"- Oz whined into their minds, trembling between them. He was so close but was being held at Damien's mercy, the demon having found a spell to prevent him from coming until the caster did. 

Scott growled happily as Oz moaned and whined into his mind, speeding up as he slammed into him again and again. Damien groaned as the movements of the werewolf caused Oz to rock down onto his cock again and again. The growls slipping from Scott's lips grew louder and more frequent as he grew closer to his climax, trembling as he finally came with a howl. 

Damien let out a low moan as he followed him, spilling into Oz's mouth. As he did the spell finally lifted, allowing Oz to finally come, spilling onto his belly and stone floor with a guttural cry of pleasure that echoed through their minds. 

As the pair slowly pulled out of him Damien cooed soft praises, helping the exhausted male up onto the bed. "You did so well baby, you did so good for us" he purred to him, as Scott joined them on the bed, panting heavily as his tail continued to wag. 

As the trio cuddled up on the bed a plate of snacks appeared on the table by the bed, a small note card on the tray. Damien sighed, reaching over to grab the note with an exasperated groan. "We got home early and heard the howl. Figured you could use some snacks. - Dad & pops x "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I would, of course, like to thank the lovely @Werewoofvonmindfang for betaing this all for me ))


End file.
